


Nights at Future's Promise

by GeroGyaru



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Adult and teenagers, Age Difference, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Prostitution, Serialized, Sex Work, Teenagers, variety of kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeroGyaru/pseuds/GeroGyaru
Summary: In an alternate Sleepless Domain universe, the monster apocalypse which necessitated the barrier around The City never happened. Monster attacks have actually become more and more rare over time, yet the number of magical girls keeps going up. What do a bunch of young, nubile girls with magical talents and cute costumes end up doing with no monsters to fight? As it turns out, the Future's Promise business alliance of New York City had plenty of ideas.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Nights at Future's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the intro chapter for a series of short stories I plan to write featuring the girls of Sleepless Domain. I hope you all like it! Feel free to leave comments with any suggestions for characters or themes you would like to see, and I may pick some of them to incorporate into future chapters. Also feel free to leave constructive critique, corrections, or point out relics of previous drafts I may have skimmed over in haste Follow me on Baraag @GeroGyaru! And please read Sleepless Domain!
> 
> My usual disclaimers: This work is meant for readers age 18 and older. This work contains themes of underage sex and adults having sex with children. This work is not intended to glorify, promote, or normalize child sexual abuse. This work is meant for artistic and entertainment purposes only. If any of those things make you uncomfortable, please close this work now. And if your goal *is* to glorify, promote, or normalize CSA, uuuuuuuuh fuck you? Heck off.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Even after the lunch rush and in a less frequented part of town, the New York streets were as busy and bustling as ever. Hannah fiddled with her hair pins and she walked through the city's red light district, almost hunkering down as she moved. Her pantsuit and tie made her feel like she stood out against the backdrop of people wearing casual clothes and prostitutes’ outfits. The streets lining the plethora of shops were clean and well-maintained. People of all ages were gathered around trading sexual services, erotic videos, and sex toys of countless kinds. Many of the people here were young girls with unnatural hair colours and a powerful presence - the telltale sign of magical girls. They all wore the same slutty schoolgirl outfit: a black blazer and microskirt, open white blouses that emphasized their cleavage, thigh-high white stockings to map their absolute territory, short heels, and conspicuous underwear that matched the colour of their hair. Their breast pockets were emblazoned with a pink outline of a young girl laying in a seductive pose: the emblem of Future’s Promise.

“...and with monster attacks around the world at historic lows, many magical girls are finding new ways to use their unique powers to get a head start…”

She stopped in front of a colourful, pristine shop with an old radio out front to look at the blu-rays on display. Each video case was plastered to round white stands, propped up by plastic arms holding five videos in an x formation. She noticed the logos on the covers. In the center of each case was the Future's Promise emblem. Below that, each video had a different logo based on which "team" produced it, like Team Alchemical or Team Outrageous. On the video in the bottom right corner, there was a teenage girl with skin almost as dark as hers on the front, with curly blue hair done up into larger curls. She was wearing the same Future's Promise uniform as the other magical girls, seen from a low enough angle that someone could almost see up her tiny skirt. The girl was doing a peace sign with her other hand on her lithe thigh, winking at the camera. According to the box, the star was Alchemical Water, aka Undine Wells. "Alchemical Water's videos from last year, huh…" Hannah said. She looked around as if to make sure the coast was clear, then crept inside.

It was filled with a rainbow of magical girl merchandise, sorted nearly into the different sections. The walls were painted a muted yellow with murals of popular magical girls having sex, while the floor was a hot pink rough carpet. The center of the store held small goods on mobile racks, while the right wall had videos slotted into shelves. The back had the larger things shelved, like the Heartful Punch strapon line or the various masturbation toys. The TV above the register on the left wall played previews of magical girl videos and advertisements for various products.

Hannah tentatively looked around, trying to pretend she knew what she was looking for so she didn't have to ask the bored-looking older teen cashier where to find that video. She scanned the cases on the wall until she found the Team Alchemical section where they were sorted by year and the people in them. She found the video being displayed out front and slid it off the shelf. She looked at the back for a moment, which had Alchemical Water transformed in her magical girl outfit. It was a one-piece blue and white swimsuit, divided into upper and lower halves and connected by strands in the front and back to show off her torso. An ocean pattern was printed on it, with swirls and bubbles invoking sea foam. It was lined with a gold trim around the edges. The top half gripped her firm developing chest, while the bottom was tight enough to outline her teenage pussy, emphasized by an inverted golden triangle. A small blue ribbon choker wrapped around her neck, and she wore white elbow-length gloves and thin sandals. Hannah started breathing a little harder. After checking the content tags for the videos on the disk, she stood up and decided she might as well have a look around. She went to the back to grab a medium sized HP strapon. Each box was pink and white, with the fit HP wearing only the strapon in the box and a loose pink ribbon around her neck which flowed into her cleavage. She then turned her attention to the display racks in the center.

"Do you need help looking for anything?" the teen girl at the register asked.

"Oh no, I can find everything fine, thanks," Hannah said. She started looking a bit more frantically, eventually grabbing a bottle of AW's water based lube. She turned back to the register and laid them out on the table.

"Anything else?" The girl asked. She wore the store's uniform: a black baseball cap with the store's logo over her black hair, an apron, t-shirt, and slacks.

"No, I think that's all…"

"Alright," she said in her monotone voice while she bagged the three items. "Haven't seen you before. First time?"

"Yeah, I'm just passing through, so I thought I should check out what else is here."

"Cool," the girl said, handing Hannah an opaque black bag. "That'll be $57 for both of those."

Hannah paid for her things and left just before her phone buzzed in her suit's breast pocket. She slipped it, opened the black foam wallet case, and turned it on. It was reminding her that it was almost time for her to get her VIP card from Future's Promise. She took a small FP business card out of her phone case’s card holder and checked the address. It wasn't too far from where she was, but that made her heart beat even faster. She knew it was close, and the fact that she was about to have VIP status there made it seem so much more real than before. No more fantasizing about it being some far-off future goal, no more hesitant excuses as to why she couldn’t afford it. It was right there just a few blocks down, expecting her to come in for the final part of the process. She started walking, her heart her marching drum.

She eventually arrived at the address on the card. Future Promise's white, pink, and gold headquarters dwarfed the nearby buildings and shops at five stories high and multiple blocks deep. Hannah was in awe over the sheer scale of the facility, though she knew she should have expected that. At this point it was more of a campus. It was a vertically integrated operation after all, complete with dorms, some small film sets, a school, a cafeteria, and all the other little things a place like this needed. In many ways, it looked more like some kind of sex temple than a brothel or a school. It was surrounded by a white brick wall with pointed posts and a black metal bar gate in the center, and the entrance to the lobby was only accessible by a small staircase. Magical Girls stood out front, all wearing the same uniform and posing suggestively. Some were handing out pamphlets for the place and inviting people inside, while others were conspicuously bent over tending the flower garden flanking the front gate, showing off their coloured shimpan gripping the contours of their firm asses. A girl with matte purple hair noticed Hannah hesitating and called her over, but Hannah waved and said she was already going in to check it out. Her footsteps were in sync with her pounding heart, drowning out all other noise as she passed through the gate and courtyard to get closer to the door.

Hannah peeked inside to see the lobby. The walls were painted a muted white, with yellow rubber along the white tile floor. There were chairs lined up against the left wall, while the right wall transitioned into a cordoned-off waiting room. Hannah could hear some faint pop idol music coming from the intercoms. There was a long wooden desk in the center of the lobby flanked by card activated turnstyles. Behind the desk Hannah could see girls going about their business: chatting, going between classes and photoshoots, and hanging off the arms of clients as they made their way to their rooms. The receptionist behind the desk was a middle-aged woman with black beehive bonnet sorting through papers on her desk. Her glasses were small framed and ill-fitting to her face, causing her to hold her nose in the air as she scanned, processed, and filed each paper. Eventually, Hannah spoke up. “Umm, hello? I'm here to…”

The receptionist made a small noise and pushed her glasses on to look at Hannah. “Oh, are you Hannah?” she asked. “Sam called ahead and said you were coming today.” She swiveled around in her chair to face Hannah. “My name's Leila. I handle all the membership processing. Did you bring your paperwork?”

“Yeah, I-”

 _“All_ of the paperwork?”

Hannah pursed her lips. She reached into her purse to grab a small stack of papers. “I mean, I think so. I have my ID, my personal info forms, the terms of service forms…”

The receptionist grinned. “Good to see you have all those done. Your background check told us you’re reliable, and I’m glad to see it was right. Hand them to me and I'll print out your VIP card." She took the papers from Hannah and hit them on the table to straighten them out. She turned to her computer for a moment to check something. "It looks like you already submitted a photo, so we won’t need to take one today. Take a seat in the waiting room over there. I'll call you over to get your card printed out."

Hannah nodded and walked into the room to the right. It was decorated differently than the rest of the building, with a jade mosaic carpet reaching halfway up the wall until it transitioned into a lime green wallpaper. Wooden chairs were arranged in a rectangle around an ornate table stacked with Future's Promise magazines. Most of them featured Heartful Punch, the most popular magical girl escort in the city. The magazines featured articles such as "Heartful Punch Talks About Her Last Video," "How Has Heartful Punch’s Appearance Changed Over Time?" and "50’s Study Confirmed - Magical Girls Immune to STDs." She scanned the issues until she saw one with Undine on the cover: "Team Alchemical Announces Body Pillow Partnership." It showed Undine lying on her back with her FP blouse undone, showing off her lacy blue underwear and firm stomach. She snuck over to that issue and slipped it off the pile, sitting down to hide the rear cover on her right thigh as she flipped through the issue. She hoped those pillows were still available somewhere.

Hannah was engrossed in an article estimating how much cum FP’s girls swallowed in their videos before Leila called her to the front. She almost dropped the magazine, stumbling as she put it back on the table. She was still blushing as she wobbled up to walk over to the front desk. Leila slid Hannah's papers into the small filing cabinet at her feet and handed her a small plastic card with her name, photo, a code, and the Future's Promise VIP logo. "There you go," Leila said. “Everything’s taken care of. Feel free to visit the building any time, and give that code to any managers you call about hiring one of the girls.”

"Th-thank you," Hannah said. She grabbed the card and slipped it in her front pocket. "And there’s nothing else I need to do?"

"No, that's about it," Leila said. She motioned to Hannah to come closer and whispered in her ear. "Listen, I can tell you're nervous. Try to relax, dear. Everyone goes through this their first time, but it'll be better for you and your hire if you learn to act confidently. You're here to have a good time. Enjoy yourself."

Hannah could feel her face burning. She nodded. "O-okay. I'll..." She mustered a weak flex. "I'll do my best." She forced a small smile.

Leila patted her shoulder. "Good girl. You’ll like it here. I'll see you around~!"

~*~

Hannah’s heart settled down on the ferry ride home. Part of her couldn’t believe she was doing this. Part of her was asking why she hadn’t already done this. Yet another part was carefully calculating how much she could afford to spend at Future’s Promise. She tapped her fingers on the ferry’s railing and swung the black bag she got from the magical girl sex shop. Staten Island grew larger on the horizon. It was a view she had seen hundreds of times, but somehow it seemed clearer now. 

Hannah unlocked the door to her house. “I’m back,” she called out. She saw her roommate Sam cleaning dishes in the kitchen, his wavy blonde hair almost getting into his eyes while he struggled to clean a pan without burning his fingers.

"Welcome back,” Sam asked. "So, how did it go? Do the girls there look like your type?"

"Y-yeah," Hannah said while she kicked her shoes off into the shoe corner. "Actually, I think I already know who I'll hire first. I saw one of her videos in a shop nearby and… well, I knew I wanted to see more of her, so I picked it up."

“Sweet. And you didn’t have any problems getting your card?”

“No, it went… it went well,” Hannah said, the words almost foreign to her in this context.

“Are you going to hire the girl in that video? Want me to walk you through calling her manager?”

“I was thinking this weekend would be fun, so yeah, I’d love it if you’d helpe me out tomorrow.”

"Nice! That’ll be good for you. Want to watch some of her videos tonight?"

"Sure, just let me change into my pajamas first."


End file.
